Only Time Will Tell
by Illegirl0304
Summary: A very powerful Harry ends up in the past with nothing except his wand and the clothes he arrives in and decides to adopt Tom Riddle to raise as his own. Tom is obsessed and possessive of Harry or is he falling for him? The enigma that is Harry Evens is hard to ignore. How will this affect the future of the Wizarding world? AU/Slash/Timetravel


Great just great, thought Harry as he skimmed through the muggle newspaper and tried not to scream. He handed it back to a startled elderly muggle man, thanked him and went on his way in the direction he thought that in this day and age led to Diagon Alley.

1932, fricken WHY? "DAMMIT WHY DOES FATE HATE ME SO MUCH !?"

Harry screamed to no-one in particular as he strutted through a shrouded alley. The last thing he remembered was that he was in some cave investigating a magical disturbance when he came across a magical rune or artifact and that it looked old...extremely old. He was investigating alone since he told his fellow co-workers that he could handle it himself. He really just wanted some alone time.

He had been thinking a lot lately to himself about what things would have been like if Voldemort had never even existed. Harry would most certainly had a fruitful uneventful happy life...maybe. What if Voldemort had been prevented from becoming insane.

After Voldemort's death Harry was hailed a hero and afterward he went on to become one of the strongest Auroras in History. He was also a dueling champion having mastered advanced levels of magic as he had a lot of time on his hands after the war. When he actually studied and practiced he was actually a very exceptional individual. He had immersed himself in books which he found were very interesting and useful and had eventually become a Hermione. Hermione went on to becoming minister and Ron also became an Aurora later.

During the years after Voldemort's death Harry had matured physically and mentally. He realized that although Voldemort was seen as the incarnation of evil himself he was but a man, an insane one who went about achieving his goals in the wrong way. He did spilt his soul seven times after all and was conceived under the influence of a love potion which didn't help. Harry did believe that if Merope hadn't died the day Tom was born and instead had been raised by her... he would have indeed turned out very differently and less insane. One is not born a monster after all.

He had had plenty of time to contemplate his entire life after the war, he even went on to practicing the dark arts and had eventually fully mastered them by the time he turned thirty. Ron had seen him then and had become concerned and a bit worried but Harry explained that magic was magic and that dark magic could be used for good thing as well as light could be used for bad or used with ill intent. He was reminded of Snape then. Harry only wished that he could have done more...if only he had known...the many truths that were kept from him or had been advanced in his training as he was now...he could have saved so many more lives. If only Dumbledore...No, Harry didn't hate the man but he just thought that he definitely could have gone about things differently. If he hadn't treated Tom like a monster from the start. If he had looked out for him instead of looking down on him...

Harry realized that he could have certainly turned out like Voldemort especially since Dumbledore hadn't realized what he had done by leaving him with the Dursleys for ten years never once checking up on him. He was only a child and he could have been Voldemort the Second after everything they put him through. In fact why didn't he turn out like that? He sighed tiredly.

Harry had never married because he had never truly found the right someone who would accept him for him and not a savior. Although Ginny and him were close they remained good friends. Harry was most certainly not a virgin though. He had gotten laid the night of his twentieth birthday with a girl who he had been dating for about a year. It was incredible but Harry still felt a gap somewhere inside him. He was not truly satisfied. During the next month they broke up because she had found someone else and said that Harry was never truly there when he was with her. She had said that he was a good person and that she wasn't the right one for him. Harry thanked her especially since she was being honest with him and he knew that everything she said was the truth.

The big shock however came one night after his shift at the ministry was over when he, Ron and Hermione went out drinking. Harry had woken up the next morning next to a stranger and a man at that. He was so shocked he had fallen on the floor. The man however had awoken and just smiled down at him.

"Thank you for giving me one of the best nights of my life Harry," the man said as he got out of the bed and Harry realized that said man was naked and gorgeous at that. And that's when he remembered the night before. Harry had been writhing in pleasure under the man and had been- "Gahhhhh," Harry smacked his cheeks together to stop himself from going red.

"Why am I thinking about all this right now!?" 'And why am I blushing like a little girl...'

It was getting dark now as clouds gathered in the sky which foretold a storm would come to pass. Rain started to fall as Harry walked passed some muggle stores, some he didn't recognized as he looked into the glass-

Wait. What. Harry backed up a bit so he could look at his reflection clearly.

What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!

Harry was shell shocked. Instead of his usual self staring back at him he was faced with a young teen, not young enough to be a child but not old enough to be an adult. He had long silky ebony strands that came up to his shoulders, he had his usual glasses but his eyes shone brighter than usual with a fire that resembled that of the killing curse, petite cherry lips, his skin was pale and a little flushed from his previous thoughts but otherwise he looked...wow. It looked like him but not him at the same time.

How? Not that I'm complaining, I look great...NOT THE POINT. Harry touched his face a bit as though it were some foreign object. I'm a teenager again...or am I? "Damn," Said Harry as he continued down the sidewalk.

Suddenly he heard an urgent screeching of tires and hooting coming in his direction. He turned around only to realize it was not directed at him but at a man who was midway across a street.

Acting on instinct Harry sprinted toward the man and somehow miraculously made it in time only to realize seconds later that it was he who was in immense pain before blacking out completely.

"...severe injuries somehow healed fast..."

"...wasn't for this young man I would have died..."

The whispers got louder as Harry slowly came into awareness. Unconsciously he reached for his glasses which were next to him on the bedside table and put them on. His eyes fluttered open to reveal he was in a hospital bed and covered in white sheets and that he was in another set of clothing. As he took in his surroundings he hadn't realized that the talking had stopped. He finally seemed to realize that there were two figures in the room other than him who were now wearing an expression of shock and relief but also curiosity?

"Good lord child, you're awake so soon! How do you feel?" Asked a very concerned mediwitch who was now rushing over to his side. 'A mediwitch?'

thought a now fully conscious Harry who was thrumming with questions of his own.

" I'm fine but where exactly am I? How did I get here? "

" I brought you here young man, I figured you were a wizard since you had this on you," the man proceeded to hold up Harry's holy phoenix feather wand, " which is why I brought you to 's," Said the man with a large grin.

"Oh...thanks..."said Harry with a goofy grin of his own and he really meant it.

"It is I who should be thanking you young man, you saved my life after all!" Said the cheery man. Now that Harry got a good look at him he seemed to be in his late thirties, slicked back brown hair, piercing amber eyes, a firm jawline, slightly tanned skin, he was dressed in casual robes of high quality now rather than the warm muggle clothing Harry had previously seen him in. Overall this man seemed like a friendly good looking chap.

"It was nothing I'm sure anyone would have done the same," replied Harry after taking in the man's appearance. "And my name is Harry by the way."

" Well Harry I do not see what you just did as nothing, I am forever in your debt for saving my life!" Said the man as he proceeded to bow to express his gratitude.

"Uh...no it's fine -really!" exclaimed Harry as he began flailing his arms around frantically. He did not need to be known as a savior again. God knows he needed a break from it all.

"Nonsense lad! I owe you a debt and that's final, even if I do not know you...I know enough that tells me that you're a good person. A young boy such as yourself throwing his life away to save someone else when he's still got so much time left to live." And said man dramatically made a show of throwing his hands in the air as though he were about to faint.

Ha...you'd be surprised. Harry gave a tired sigh and a small smile at the mans humorous actions.

"Oh how rude of me! I never introduced myself. My name is Zachary Jeager.

I was visiting my fathers side of the family in the muggle world so in case you're wondering I'm a halfblood." And he gave Harry a look as though he expected some sort of reaction.

Of course Harry knew what he was thinking. He was aware that blood superiority was a big thing especially during these times in the Wizarding world with the rise of Grindelwald becoming apparent and all. But he didn't care one bit for that bullshit.

Harry sighed, "There's nothing wrong with that you know, I really couldn't care less for anyone's blood status. If you ask me, purebloods are in decline because of years of inbreeding leading to squibs being born. Which is why I believe muggleborns are a gift. They help keep the magical population flowing." There had been a study conducted shortly after the war which held confirmation about this in the time Harry was from, a decade after the war wizards had much more time and facilities available to conduct all sorts of research.

Zachary stared at him with wide eyes that held fascination and awe. He had never thought about it that way. Could that possibly be true? What a mature view for a boy of his age. I though for sure he was a pureblood.

4 hours earlier...

Zachery couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him as he slept. Who was this boy? I hope he will be alright.

Piercing sunlight shone through the curtains of the hospital eliminating the sleeping figure's pale skin. Silky ebony hair was sprawled across the pillow. Zachery wondered how old he was. He couldn't be more than twenty. And to think this boy had so readily risked his life for someone he didn't know. He was scared shitless that the boy had been about to die when the car had hit him which is why he had apparated directly to where he was met by a flock of worried and shocked mediwitches who cooed over the condition the poor boy was in and immediately saw to him. A few witches came to question him about how he had ended up in the severe condition he had brought him in and he told them the story which soon spread in the few hours he had been there.

"So young and brave " , "Seems to be very powerful..." , "Heals unusually fast..." ,"Who is he?" And the questions just kept coming.

But the boy was truly...beautiful, captivating thought Zachary as he stared at the sleeping figures face with concern when a mediwitch suddenly came through the door.

Back to the present...

Harry nervously clasped his fingers together as the mediwitch was preparing to get his details.

"Now are you two related at all?" she asked with a small smile.

"Um...no we just met."

"Name sweety?"

"Harry P-Evens." Zachary looked at him strangely but said nothing.

"Date of birth?"

"31 July 1918." The mediwitch and Zachary stared at him for a moment with an odd look.

"Parents names ? Or Any relatives?"

"None." Their expressions were of concern now

"Current address?"

"Aha...currently a free spirit..." Now they both just downright frowned in worry and contemplation.

"...Alright then Mr Evens...I will be back shortly..." and then the witch was gone in a hurry.

"...Son...are you alright? " asked the man with a gentle expression.

" Yeah...in fact I'm feeling wonderful so- " Harry stood up suddenly, "I think I'll get going..."

" Get going !? You just came in here with 26 broken bones less than 4 hours ago and you want to just get going?" Zachary moved to Harry's side quickly to hold him steady and make him sit on the bed. Harry stared in shock at the man as he manhandled him into the bed. " I think that you should spend at least another night just to recover," he said sternly. Harry sighed and realized something," um... where are my clothes?"

"Eh...well we had to send them in to get repaired after the hit you took. I've never seen those type of robes before...what are they?"

"Oh...ah...well...they're just robes from a friend I was borrowing."

"Hm...you said you were by yourself...what happened to your parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh I'm sorry," and he meant it

"Don't be I never knew them."

"What were you doing in the muggle world if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh I was heading to Diagon Alley..."

"From what I saw you didn't have any money on you...just your wand." Said Zachary as he stared at him in worry.

That's right. Oh shit. I have nothing here. Harry was in despair but he didn't show it. "Oh eh...well...I-"I know that you lied about some stuff and you don't have to tell me everything but if you need anything, anything at all...I will help you, I am in your debt after all and you do look like someone who is in need of some help right now. I don't know how to explain it but... I know I can trust you...you just feel like a good person...ya know?"

Harry blushed a little, "Oh I- thank you Zachary, "Said Harry and he really meant it he also felt he could trust this man to, he reminded him of his godfather in way, personality wise.

Said man responded enthusiastically, " Right then tell me what you need lad."

"Well for starters a place to stay...I have no money...or clothes besides the ones I arrived in so..."

"Got it! As soon as we get out of here I'm taking you shopping and then I'll introduce you someone I know who could probably provide you with some casual work if you know what I mean. Oh and don't worry about finding a place to stay. I actually have an apartment that I only use occasionally and was thinking about selling but now I'm sure it could be made good use of," finished Zachery with a large grin.

Harry couldn't be more thankful for the luck he had gotten in this situation and all it took was to get hit by a car...huh...

" I can't thank you enough...Zachery."

"Don't worry about it...and when you're ready I'd really like to get to know you...the real you...when you're not lying about you're name," Said the man with small chuckle.

"Ah...my name IS actually Harry if you must know!" Stuttered a profusely blushing Harry. He was still terrible at lying but he was sure he had gotten better at it...maybe it was this hormonal teenage brain he currently had that was the problem.

Zachery had said that he would be back the next day and after their goodbyes he left giving Harry a comforting pat on the shoulder.

For now Harry was just going to let sleep claim him wondering if when he woke the next day if this would all be a dream.

"Hmmm...can't believe this is happening" Said Harry as he snuggled closer into the pillow ...'wait a sec...1932...isn't Tom...OH SHIT.' And then Harry sprung out of bed and landed with a thud on the hard cold floor.


End file.
